Tools
These Invasion Construction Tools can only be crafted by Traders and are the key ingredient in building up Pylons in the Construction Phase of the City Invasion system. The resources needed to craft these tools are available from the Supply Terminals near the defending general or in the invading camps outside of the city. These tools can only be crafted by Traders of level 46 or higher as the schematics for them are awarded in the Profession Wheel at level 46. Lower levels can still have these tools made for them by other traders and will benefit from the low fatigue gain that all Traders have. Conversing with the terminal will give the Trader the resources that they need to craft Tools in stacks of 100. A Trader can have as many of these resources in their inventory at one time as they wish but the resources, as well as the tools, are on a one hour timer that prevents a Trader from hoarding them from one invasion to the next. The tools can be crafted using a Generic Crafting Tool and can be found in the "misc" section of the crafting interface. If a player uses a Weapon, Droid, and General Item Crafting Tool they can also experiment with the construction tools, and the stats can further be improved by using the Crafting Stations found inside the cities or in the offensive camps, or by using a Crafting Station equipped Droid. Phase I: Construction When built, the tools each have three stats associated with them; Power, Charges and Fatigue. These three values can be improved through experimentation and when the terminal has been Sliced. Charges Each tool has a certain number of charges (these start at about 15 and can be up to 30). This is the number of times the tool can be used before it is consumed. This can be analogous to the "stack size" of the Tool. Power The Power of a tool determines how many points are added to the Construction Pylons each time a player clicks on them and a Charge is used up. Fatigue This score dictates the number of fatigue points that Trader accrues for each Charge that is used. A Trader will incur this number of fatigue points, but all other professions will incur five times this number if they use the tool. Fatigue slows down Pylon construction time but fortunately can be cured by entertainers. Defensive Traders Traders from the faction that currently holds the city can craft four types of Tool, but each of the four Trader Professions has a particular type of tool that they are "better" at crafting. This extra skill is manifested as a boost to the experimentation roll which results in better stats for the tools. *Domestic Traders are more proficient at crafting Patrol Point Construction tools. *Munitions Traders are more proficient at crafting Turret Construction tools. *Structure Traders are more proficient at crafting Barricade Construction tools. *Engineering Traders are more proficient at crafting Tower Construction tools. Patrol Point Construction Tools These tools are made from the following ingredients: Adrenalin Stimulant + Bacta Injectors = Patrol Point Construction Tools + = Turret Construction Tools These tools are made from the following ingredients: Rapid Firing Mechanism + Heat Absorbent Casing = Turret Construction Tools + = Barricade Construction Tools These tools are made from the following ingredients: Energy Absorbent Coating + High Density Plating = Barricade Construction Tools + = Tower Construction Tools These tools are made from the following ingredients: Heat Resistant Wiring + High Performance Circuit Board = Tower Construction Tools + = Offensive Traders Traders from the faction that does not own the city have fewer options. The only Pylons that are available to them spawn NPC patrols and Vehicle patrols that assault enemy positions in the battle. Artisan experimentation is used in the crafting process. Combat Vehicle Construction Tools These tools are made from the following ingredients: Engine Booster + Weapon Stabilizers = Combat Vehicle Construction Tools + = Note: Both Vehicle Patrol Points and Siege Vehicle Patrol Points are built using the same Construction Tool. Offensive Patrol Construction Tool These tools are made from the following ingredients: High Frequency Landing Beacon + Signal Amplifier = Offensive Patrol Construction Tool + = Slicing If a Smuggler slices the terminals, a third ingredient is given to the Trader which causes the Power and Charges of Construction Tools to increase. These Manufacturing Boosters are of "questionable legality" and occupy the third crafting slot in all of the above schematics. Boosters can be collected from a Supply Terminal once every 60 seconds. The effect of the Boosters is dependent upon the number of times the Terminal has been sliced, and their effect decreases over time so Smugglers should be encouraged to keep Slicing for as long as they can! Phase II: The Invasion The Tools are still useful after the Construction Phase is over (hence their timer being one hour instead of thirty minutes). They are required for use in the repair missions that traders can take part in whilst the fighting is raging around them. Barricades, turrets and patrol points can be repaired by the defending Traders and vehicles and patrol points can be repaired by the attacking Traders. Category:GCW Update